Angel Watching
by jade-tiger1
Summary: A rejection can have the most devastating effect, will a broken winged angel be saved by another watching over him? Or will a storm mark the mourning of the gods for the loss of an angel.


Angel Watching by: jade_tiger Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I am only borrowing these characters for my fic.so please don't sue.. I don't have a job or any money. Also the song Angel is not mine, it is sung by Amanda Perez, and I'm assuming that the song is hers, but I will note that it does not belong to me, I am also borrowing it.  
  
Warning: Slash; you all, hopefully, know what that implies. If not it means m/m pairings, is you do not like that sort of thing I suggest turning back, or if you want to try reading something new, well you're welcome to read on this isn't heavy slash. Also there will be parts of severe OOC, but they're necessary for the betterment of the story  
  
Angel Watching  
  
It's been five months since you went away  
  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
  
So I asked God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
  
And give you all my love  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it  
  
God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel to heal my heart)  
  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
  
Oh God, send me an angel  
  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
  
Ooohhhh..  
  
Angel Watching  
  
"I'm sorry.... but I don't feel the same as before, not anymore."  
  
Ice blue eyes watched as the figure grew smaller, finally disappearing from sight. Sightless blue eyes continued to look on, seeing nothing but a yawning darkness come to take him into its demented embrace. It was as if an ocean of shadows was coming to swallow him, to take him from this world, away from everything real, to bring him to a place of pain, and silent suffering. A small almost demonic smirk appeared on the figures lips at the thought, his life was already full of pain, what could the darkness do to him, make him feel that he had not experienced, felt, already in his 17 years of life?  
  
No, he knew that nothing, now or ever could make him suffer any more than he was suffering at that moment, the pain of the careless words stabbed at his heart, a heart that had been trodden on again and again, both intentionally and unintentionally. This was not an unfamiliar pain, this was a pain he had felt before, this tearing wrenching pain in his chest, he felt it twice before in his life; the first was when he had been given the news of his parents' death, the second was when Mokuba's soul was taken. This was the third time that his heart had been broken, and this would be the last, he silently swore to himself.  
  
'Never again, never,' he said to himself as tears slowly gathered in his ice blue eyes. 'I will never feel this pain again, I will never feel anything again.' With the vow the young man walked out of the park and headed home, changed once again, not from a cold young man to a more open one, as he had when he had found someone to love; no, this change marked the beginning of the end, his end, the end of Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, we have gone over the papers several times, it is air tight, no one can or ever will find a clause to use against your wishes. Your company and anything affiliated with it will remain in the Kaiba family's control," said the lawyer exhaustedly, having read the same document enough times that it was committed to memory, with it was the other documents that the elder Kaiba brother had insisted he write up, beginning from his will to new company employee contracts. All were designed to ensure the power remain within the Kaiba name.  
  
"Look you're not getting paid do whine, now stop gripping and do your job," said the tall teen, his voice, like his eyes, glacier cold. "I want to make sure that nothing, and I mean nothing can go wrong, and if anything does, I'll make sure you regret making any mistakes." The threat caused a cold sliver of fear to race down the man's spine, everyone with any hopes of succeeding in the world knew not to step in Seto Kaiba's way or displease the CEO, it was insurance that failure was all that was present in the future if one did.  
  
"Y-yes Mr. Kaiba, sir," the man's voice quaked as the brunet stood and walked out of the office, black coat billowing behind him, like the cloaks of death.  
  
Seto stepped out of the car and walked up the walk of the old Victorian home, knocking on the wooden door. The door opened instantly showing a harassed looking teen, with hair that seemed untamable.  
  
"'Kai, hey, long time no see," panted Ryou, trying to catch his breath. "Come in, 'Kura's in the living room...I hope," muttered the teen, glaring at the room's direction. "I'm sorry I probably seem so inconsiderate, but...someone gave him chocolate." Ryou gave another sigh and ran a pale hand through his white hair in exasperation. "When I find out who it is I'll skin them alive, or better yet...lock them in a room with Bakura on a sugar high." Seto made an attempt to smile at the other teen only to fail, the darkness still hovering closely underneath him, a gaping fissure awaiting his fall.  
  
"It's all right, Ryou, I just wanted to ask you about my offer to you and Bakura," he said his face serious, devoid of any light.  
  
"Oh...yeah, we discussed it and we would be honoured Seto and we already signed the papers," murmured Ryou, thoughts of his yami forgotten for the moment. "But, may I ask why you want us to be Mokuba's guardians? You're well and doing a wonderful job with him. He's growing up to be as wonderful as you are."  
  
"You can never be too sure," replied Seto, turning away to look out the door, his eyes blank, "I'm not sure myself anymore. I don't want my brother to end up like me." With that he walked out leaving the confused teen to look out after the brunet, seeing not the young man he befriended, but a stranger that was unknown to him. Someone who made the hairs at the back of his neck stand and caused a cold feeling to seep into his heart, spreading a frigid darkness through his soul; this person made him think of something that he never associated with Seto Kaiba, defeated sorrow, the lack of will to go on. Death was the thing that sped through his mind, death in the guise of the Dragon Duelist.  
  
'Everything is set,' he thought numbly. 'Mokuba will be looked after, and the Kaiba Corporation will be out of reach for anyone intent on taking it by force. I know Bakura can handle himself running the company in my place, he knows best how I work and Ryou will give Mokuba everything he'll ever need.' Seto walked without thinking, knowing exactly where he wished to be, no one walked the streets other than himself, the time and the slight drizzle of rain keeping the inhabitants of the city in their homes with their family.  
  
Arriving at his destination Seto looked down at the water that flowed quickly beneath the bridge, uncaring of the water the plastered his hair to his nape and his clothing to his skin, causing a sheen of moisture to outline his regal features. Wide, jaded blue eyes looked on, looking almost child-like and lost on his pale face the signs of stress and unidentifiable pain seen more clearly in the artificial light provided by the street lamps.  
  
"This is it, no turning back," he murmured to himself as he pulled himself onto the railing and stood with the support of the wide vertical beam. "I'm sorry Mokuba, Ryou, 'Kura. I guess I'm not as strong as I pretend to be...I'm nothing but a weakling, I can't even handle this pain. Please forgive me," he murmured, the apology unheard under the sudden rumbling of thunder. Releasing his hold on the cold metal Seto Kaiba, owner and CEO of the world-renowned Kaiba Corporation, former dueling champion, leaned forward as if to lean into the embrace of the dark turbulent waters beckoning him.  
  
"What in the name of Ra do you think you're doing?" The harsh voice came from the darkness as a hand suddenly grasped Seto's arm in an unbreakable grip, pulling him from his precarious perch to fall onto the ground. "Well are you going to answer me? Or do you want me to guess why I find you standing on the railing of a fucking bridge in the middle of this storm looking like a suicidal idiot!"  
  
Seto glanced up, not knowing what to expect, and was met with the sight of furious lavender eyes framed by sun-bleached blond hair. Seeing the intense emotion in the lavender depths Seto looked away, unable to hold onto the enraged gaze directed at him. Malik's frown deepened as Seto turned his head, cinnamon brown hair obscuring the usually intense blue eyes, eyes that had looked painfully dull in the brief second he had glimpsed them. The Egyptian resisted the urge to kneel and simply pull the taller teen into his arm and comfort hardening his resolve.  
  
"Look at yourself," he began, his tone hard as diamonds and cold as ice. "You're more pathetic than that mutt Wheeler, lying on the ground like an unwanted stray. How the mighty has fallen, I bet you can barely stand the thought of being yourself right now, can you?" Malik looked closely at the brunet, desperate to find any sign of the old Seto, and finding nothing but a shadow.  
  
"Well? Are you just going to sit there on the ground cowering and feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to finally do something about it?" The loathing in the words registered in Seto's mind and the pain grew more steadily, despair spreading through his soul, a black stain in his already tattered soul.  
  
"What's happened to you? What happened to that arrogant, self-assured bastard everyone wanted to humiliate but never had the balls to because they all knew better than to cross you? What happened to the great Dragon Duelist, the tamer of the majestic Blue Eyes White Dragons? Is this all that's left of you? A pathetic, worthless, unresponsive, spineless shadow who can't even face the world and instead decides to take the coward's way out and try to jump off a fucking bridge?!" Malik's voice steadily rose as his questions continued to remain unanswered. With a sigh of resignation he bowed his head in defeat, sand coloured hair hiding his expression.  
  
"Was he worth so much to you that you can't continue on? Not for your brother, your company, your friends? Are you so willing to throw away everything you've worked so hard for? And for what? Yami? Because he left you? Why can't you see that you're worth so much more than this?" Malik's voice softened, his shoulder slumping in accepted defeat. "Seto, I doubt I'm strong enough to stop you if you really wanted to jump off, but...please don't, you have so much waiting for you back in your home, your life."  
  
"I have nothing," Seto murmured quietly, a sound barely heard by Malik under the sound of the steady rain and occasional thunder, but he did hear it, and it tore a painful wound in his heart. "I failed my brother enough times to know he's better off without me, and my friends, what few I have, will get over it, and my company will survive without me. I have nothing...I'm worth nothing," Seto gave a harsh bark of laughter. "I'm not even worth an explanation, nothing. Why are you even here? You should be home, you'll get sick if you stay out in this weather." The question was an unbidden show of concern; further hardening Malik's resolve to help the brunet.  
  
"This coming from you? Seto, you are not nothing, I've said it already and I'll keep on saying it until you believe me, you are worth more than you think." Malik gave a hesitant smile, an attempt to coax the taller teen into accepting him, the lost almost child-like look he was receiving from the brunet unnerving him. "Look I don't like talking to you while you're sitting on the ground, why don't we go to that coffee shop I saw earlier? Please?" Malik held out his hand, eyes silently pleading as lavender met cerulean. Seto looked at the extended hand waging a silent battle with himself before he slowly raised his own hand and grasped Malik's proffered hand, pale alabaster contrasting with the dark mocha of Malik's skin. Malik's smile grew and he quickly pulled the brunet up and began walking towards the coffee shop.  
  
Sitting down at a booth Malik placed the hot chocolate in front of Seto keeping hold of his own drink of lemon tea with honey (1). Seto gratefully drank the pleasantly warm beverage, allowing the familiar heat to comfort him, his eyes closing in a moment of bliss. Seeing the look of contentment on his companion's face Malik smiled once again, thanking whatever higher form of being there was for allowing him to find the blue eyed brunet in time, and being able to stop the broken winged angel from taking a final flight.  
  
"Thank you," Seto said suddenly pulling Malik from his silent thanksgiving.  
  
"For what?" Malik took a drink and sighed smiling happily at the mingled tastes in his mouth.  
  
"For caring, for stopping me from doing what I had planned to...thank you Malik," Seto looked up and smiled, the first real smile he was able to give in the time since Yami had walked away from him.  
  
"Promise me I won't have to check up on you every time there's a storm and we'll call it even ok?" Malik replied mirroring his companion's smile, which grew with the comment, the dull blue eyes regaining their spark bringing a wave of relief over Malik.  
  
"Deal...and again thank you."  
  
"Hey, even angels need watching over," said Malik without thinking, at once heat moved up his face, noticeable even with his dark skin, Seto's surprise was immediately replaced with a rosy hue to his cheeks, and a small smile.  
  
"Awww ain't it cute, Malik's turnin' into a sap," said a voice that was recognizably Bakura's. The occupants of the booth turned and were met with the sight of a grinning Bakura and a smiling Ryou, both wrapped in warm clothing.  
  
"Awww ain't it cute, it's a pair of Ring bearer fajitas," retorted Malik, earning a smile from Ryou, a glare from Bakura and a muffled giggle from Seto, which in itself earned the CEO a surprised but relieved look from the white haired new-comers.  
  
"It's good to have you back Kai," murmured Ryou as he sat down next to the brunet. "I was getting worried, I'm glad to have you back." Seto smiled at the smaller teen and nodded taking a drink of his now warm hot chocolate.  
  
"Me too," he said in reply, looking across the booth at Malik, who was arguing with Bakura over the fajita comment. "I'm just glad I have and angel watching me," at that instant Malik turned and looked at Seto, giving him a bright smile.  
  
'My own angel watching...thank you.'  
  
THE END  
  
1. My absolute fave tea, I can't drink any other type of tea any other way, especially good with short bread cookies. ^______^ YUMM!  
  
tiger: my first one shot...i-i don't know what to say (;___;) i feel so proud  
  
Seto: yeah well at least you didn't kill me this time (__) like the other time  
  
tiger: i already told you that that time was a necessity! it moved the plot!!..... plus it made phoenix teary eyed (^___________^)  
  
Seto: glad to know that you care...how did i die anyway? all you said was there was blood, you never actually said by what means i offed myself  
  
tiger: i leave it to the reader's imaginations  
  
Joey: i say gun...he probably offed himself with a gun  
  
Ryou: nah...i say razor...it would explain the blood  
  
tiger and Joey: yes...it would wouldn't it?  
  
Seto:( -__-*) glad to know your thoughts on the subject Ryou, very comforting Ryou: you're welcome (-^______^-).... i think  
  
tiger: err...the other story I'm talking about is my story Stole...I'm still debating whether I should post it or not considering I only have one chapter out of three, thoughts and opinions would be very much appreciated. Also for those who are reading By Shadows and Lights it'll be out as soon as I can get it written and typed, I had to dump about four pages out of the six pages I wrote because I just didn't like it so it's coming along.... just slowly. And school is being a bitch and I have about five project and/or ISUs due this month alone. I promise once I'm done all that I'll work my ass off to get the next chapter done! ^________^ 


End file.
